Letters
by boshrocks
Summary: Jack finally gets the courage to give Kim THAT letter. Will she let him see the one she wrote? Short one-shot. way better than it sounds.


Kim was alone in the dojo, training hard for her upcoming tournament match and working out some frustrations about Jack. They'd had another silly fight and she didn't know how to resolve it. It hadn't even been about anything important but she was getting tired of keeping secrets from him.

She didn't hear the door open, nor did she see Jack creeping in. He put something on the bench next to her towel and bottle of water and slipped out again, glancing back over his shoulder at her before walking out, head lowered and hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

She wandered over to the bench and picked up her towel to dab at her sweaty neck, stretching out her neck muscles, when she saw what Jack had left, recognising it from weeks before when he'd almost left and almost given it to her.

It was his letter. She looked around the dojo but saw no one else. Rudy was in his office; she could hear him stumbling around and tripping over things, probably getting into a tangle again. He wouldn't disturb her anytime soon. Curious she sat down and opened the letter.

_Dear Kim,_

_You're impossible. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. On the outside you may look like a cute little bunny but inside you're really that killer rabbit from that Monty Python sketch. I'm not being mean. I'm being honest; which is something I should have been with you from the beginning. Now I'm leaving for Japan and I might not get a chance to tell you again. By the time I get back you probably won't even know me anymore and you probably won't remember me much. I'm only sorry I've left it too late. It's something I should have told you every day because it was true every day._

_Ok, here goes._

_I love you._

_There, I finally said it. Well… wrote it. I'm too scared of what you'll do to me if I said it in person. Of all the things I'm going to miss the most, it's you. I'll miss our stupid fights and sparing with you. I'll miss how cute you look when you're mad, and how you never quit not even when you know you're going to lose. I'll miss your smile and how it could make me smile just by seeing it. When you laughed, I couldn't help laughing too. You could brighten up my day just by being you. Goofy, determined, passionate, wonderful you. I'm leaving the sun behind me at the dojo. _

_I want to go, it's a wonderful opportunity, but knowing that you'll be here and I'll be there makes me not want to go. It makes me want to stay here with you and the guys from the dojo. I better not write anymore because I'll talk myself out of going. I've said what I wanted you to know. Your move, flawless. You are, by the way, completely flawless. That robot was right, and not just about karate. _

_You had me at hello. Hopefully I won't lose you at goodbye._

_Love,_

_Jack._

Kim sat on the bench, staring at the letter, a grin starting to form on her lips. By the time Rudy came in she was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

She glanced up at him, doing a double take when she saw he had a slinky wire wrapped around his head. She chose not to mention it. "Nothing. Hey, do you know where Jack is?"

"Think he went home. Why?"

"It's not important. I just need to talk to him."

The next day at school something fell out when Jack opened his locker. It fluttered to the floor, turning over a few times gracefully. He stooped to pick it up. It was a letter. Her letter. He wandered over to the seat by the stairs, opening it.

_Dear Jack,_

_You're an idiot. I wish I could hate you for going, but I just can't. I've made peace with the fact that you're leaving and nothing I can say is going to change your mind. I just wish there was. I don't want you to go, but since you are, maybe now's the time for a bit of truth telling._

_I've told you all of my secrets, except one. And there was only one thing which was keeping me back from telling you, and that was you. I knew you could never feel the same way so I kept my mouth shut. And now you're leaving and I missed my shot. Believe it or not I was too scared of rejection to tell you how I really felt._

_But now I think I should tell you. I love how you're always there for me. I love how you were so afraid of hurting me you let me win. I love that charming, roguish wink and smirk. That smile you wear when you have a plan and just your smile in general. I'll miss seeing you every day. What I'm trying to say, in the most rambling way possible, is that I love you. Plain and simple. I think I have since that first tournament when I was still a Dragon. I couldn't seem to help it. And you unwittingly stumbled on it. Remember? You kept insisting I confess to having a crush on you._

_All I could do back then was deny it. But no more denial. They say that a crush only lasts four months, if it survives after that then it's love. And it's true. I love you. _

_Hoping it's not too late,_

_Eternally yours,_

_Kim_

Jack stared at the letter for a long time, grinning at the knowledge that his feelings weren't one sided after all. He didn't notice Kim slowly coming down the stairs behind him, watching him read the letter.

It was only when Milton, Jerry and Eddy came down the stairs talking loudly that Jack woke up and looked around, seeing Kim. They smiled shyly at each other, Jack hastily stuffing the letter into his schoolbag.

Milton was begging Kim not to spar with him after school.

"I'll spar with you Kim." Jack said, making them all turn around.

"I'll get the camera." Eddy said, grinning. The boys wandered off as the bell went. Jack got up and caught up with Kim, gently taking her hand, winking subtly at her. She blushed, biting her lower lip.

Further down the hall Milton glanced back at them, seeing their joined hands he grinned. He really was a genius.

Jack giving her the letter had been his idea all along.


End file.
